dead in a heartbeat
by itsliseyyy
Summary: Ethar Smallwood could not live without his sister and could not die knowing she is doomed to soon do the same. he makes a rash decision to save his sister Statice when they both get reaped at the hunger games. when at least one of them is doomed he makes the decision on who it will be...
1. Chapter 1

Ethar's POV

That's me .The little boy from 4 with the curly hair and green eyes. You may not remember me and that's because I died in the bloodbath on the first day of hell. But I'm going to tell you the whole story. Peeta thinks admitting his love for Katniss would save him and it did. And I knew nothing would save me and nothing did. I was dead in a heartbeat I tried to protect her, I tried to protect my sister. Yes, she was my sister. We don't look alike and that's because we have different mothers but I still swore to protect her. I better tell you everything…

I made a deal, a dodgy one, but a deal none the less. I would've had to die anyway if she was to live. So when she was training, I left her side for a moment, just a moment, to speak to that ass hole Cato and what I said, it got me killed- but of my own will. Have you figured it out yet? What I did to protect her cost me my life. My life for her to be in the career pack. A small price, a bargain the careers might not have kept. But they did. Cato kept his side of the bargain and I kept mine. I let him kill me so my sister was protected.

_**A/N so the little boy was unnamed in the book and film so I decided to call him Ethar and his sister Statice and chapter 2 it will include some of her chap is really short but the rest will be longer. reviews appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2- finnick

Ethal's POV:

Tributes parade tonight. Our costumes were hideous. We were the fishing district, not bloody smurfs! Ughh and that Katniss girl on fire stuff was genius. I wish I had her stylist. It would've got Statice more sponsors. At least she is on the careers side. Until Cato breaks his promise. If he breaks his promise.

Statice's POV:

Ethal was up to something. Yesterday he left me in training to go speak to Cato. It was weird. You can't afford to make friends 3 days before you enter the arena. What was he playing at? Joining the careers? Half of me was pleased, the other scared. E didn't say anything about it and today in training he didn't even come near me!

I was just training (on my own) when that career Cato strolled over. Oh shit! What did he want? To make my death quicker?

"Hey 4." He was speaking to me. Maybe he planned to threaten me. After all, no fighting in the training zone.

"You better listen 4 or your sorry ass will be lying dead beside your brothers" he told me. What did he mean? Sure, Ethal l wasn't exactly the top bet for victor, but he was strong. And he wouldn't die anytime soon. He might even get a spot in the career pack.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cato.

"Figured it out yet dumb ass? Well I won't tell you anything else about Ethal yet. However, I am forming a career pack and I have a spare space for you. What do you think?"

You're crazy, that is what I thought. But I just nodded meekly.

"Great," he smiled, his teeth glinting pearly white. "Show me what you can do then"

And I did.

He laughed when fake blood spurted out of the targets but all I could think was: who would that be in the arena? He smiled as he watched me kill but I felt like crying as I knew that could be me dying. Or Ethal, The little boy I held in my arms and when I was just 4. His hair was curly even then. And his eyes as green as a cat. And his laugh, it brightened up even the days that were terrible. He was my life. He still is.

"OK tributes finish up and head to your rooms. Tomorrow is the last day of training and you will be tested and given a score"

Well, if Ethal was avoiding me, I would not be defending him in the arena, that was for sure.

Ethal's POV:

I avoided her. I didn't even go near my sister. And when she realised what I was doing she looked like she was about to cry and I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. She was 17 and although I was only 13, I had always looked after her. We lived with our father, a druggie and woman beater and he landed stuck with Statice when her mother died. If he didn't look after her, the peace keepers would kill him. Similar story with me, just my mother committed suicide. The capital didn't care about Statice or me, but they enjoy killing. Especially the peacekeepers in our district. I had a boring training session. I didn't even attempt to learn anything, in case I had a human instinct and I ended up hurting anyone. Although killing someone not from the careers might be nice, to help Statice. After all, she wasn't a stone cold child killing bitch. And she wouldn't have the balls to slit anyone's neck in their sleep.

Statice's POV:

As I was walking to the bathroom, I heard Cato and Clove discussing the career pack. I pressed my ear to the door and listened carefully.

"I still don't understand Cato"

"That kid from 4 is joining us careers as a deal I made with her brother"

What deal? What had Ethal done now?

Cloves thoughts mirrored mine "so what was the deal?"

"He will let me kill him. How awesome is that? I mean, he isn't a key player in this game but I can still use him as a moving practice"

"yes but why not just break your promise and kill the girl as well?"

"she might be… useful"

What was I hearing? Was I already in the arena and some gas had caused me to hallucinate? Or had the reaping not happened yet and I was having a nightmare? I think I better talk to Finnick…

Luckily for me, Finnick's bedroom was just around the corner and I didn't have to pass clove and Cato to get to him. What were they doing on our floor anyway? There were no rules against it but its not like the tributes sneak into each other's room to play spin the bottle. Whatever they were doing, I didn't have time to figure it out.

I headed for Finnick's room."Finnick" I whispered

"what is it? Is there a fire" this was finnicks trademark meaning 'leave me alone'

"nope, more important its about Ethal"

"Kid, sit down and listen long and hard. I know what ethal is doing. He didn't want you to know. There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry. I can't make a tribute fight. And if he wants to die, might as well make it benefit someone. If you want compassion, go see Annie back in district 4"

"Wow, you just outdid yourself, I never knew you were this much of an asshole"

And with that I left the room.

It seemed that if I were to save ethal, id have to do it myself. I just needed an Avox. And the guys that did the costumes for were their names? Im sure the guy was Cinna but I'm honestly not sure of the girls. 2 costumes would save my brother. His life depended on me. I run for the elevator, no time to lose. After all, the games were tomorrow.

A/N

Hope you like this fanfic so far! This chap was also kind of short but once they enter the arena there will be more to write about and chaps will be longer. Next chap up by Wednesday (hopefully!) Review and enjoy! Xx

.


End file.
